Talk:President Alma Coin
Alma Coin did send a rescue team to rescue Peeta from the capitol...Pigletisbacon 18:30 July 8, 2014 I'm fairly certain that was done to further her own selfish agenda. Overseer80 (talk) 23:33, July 8, 2014 (UTC) President Coin could have won against the Capitol without saving him. 18:35 July 8, 2014 Pigletisbacon Complete Monster? Alma Coin is a power hungry, ruthless bitch who would have a new hunger games for the children in the capitol would try innocent prisoners as war criminals, blow up innocent children used as human shields by the capitol and is responsible for Katniss sister Prim's death almost completly breaking the girl emotionally, also I think she intentionally murdered Prim by sending the girl to a spot knowing where the bomb will be dropped all just to Spite and break Katniss, she is just about as evil as Snow if not worse. She meets the criteria also Id say yes for Coin. anyone else agree?Xmike920 (talk) 19:55, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 19:55, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Considering that the Capitol had sent thousands of the district teenagers to their deaths, this wasn't entirely unjustified. Pigletisbacon 4:48 November 27, 2014 What would you say on Coin as a CM? Yes or no? I would personally lean towards yes but I am undecided.(UTC) Xmike920 9:16 November 30 2016 I'm not a huge fan of the movies and have not read the books but I have looked at various sites and read all I could find about her personality and character. Personally I would say she is a CM due to how ruthless she is and to my knowledge no redeeming qualities.--Jester of chaos (talk) 01:14, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I would agree with your statement, Not to mention it seems that she sent Prim into the battle to the spot where the bombs were dropped knowing she would be killed there. Simply to spite and break Katniss emotionally. That, Her desire to continue the Hunger Games, and overall character should make her a qualifier.--Xmike920 (talk) 07:29, December 4, 2014 (UTC) For a one-off villain, she's pretty far over the MEH. However, for every crime she did, Snow did it at least ten times more and ten times worse, and considering they're essentially in the same run, she's just not evil enough compared to Snow in the long run. [[User:LostGod2000| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:LostGod2000|no fun. '' ]] 08:19, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Ya Snow is definitly the most heinous villain in the series but Coin is still pure evil and irredemable by the stories standards so one could still make a case.Xmike920 09:00, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I am going to lend my vote, Although she only appears in one book like a one - shot villain would, She seemingly fits all of the criteria, Her actions are heinous by the books standards and are played upon seriously mainly by katniss who is almost broken emotionally after Prim's death. and even though Snow committed far more and worse atrocities, I would say yes to Coin. Xmike920 22:56 December 6, 2014 (UTC) Having re read Mockingjay, I think she might qualify. Yes she was one note in crossing but it was an exceptionally heinous crossing that was done to ensure the deaths of lots of children, it is also implied she sent Prim onto the front lines knowing she would be killed there just to spite and break katnissXmike920 (talk) 04:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 04:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) 00:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Well to be fair, Snow didn't just kill for fun. Yes, it was all in all his decision to have the Hunger Games but Snow hasn't been President for all 75 years they've had it I don't think so it wasn't his idea and also all of the Capitol and Districts did go along with it after all. Coin wasn't corrupted in any way and still decided to be evil. All the fighting they did to end the Hunger Games and then Coin suggested it once more? Tysonjackson (talk) 03:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) tragic villains are not CM How can you be so hypocrite? Tragic villains aren't and will never be complete monsters, is she a tragic villain? or a complete monster? choose the answer wisely and for crying out loud don't be hypocrite.